


I am the storm

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Christmas with the Snow Queen [4]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Annoying Men, Casselsa, Even queens have bad days, Frustration, Gen, Light&LoveChallenge18, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Politics, Snow Queen - Freeform, let the storm rage on, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Posted on Tumblr for the #Light&LoveChallenge18.  Prompt: let the storm rage on!





	I am the storm

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

It was almost Christmas.  It was supposed to be a happy time of the year.  There was supposed to be love and light and laughter.

So why is she so angry?  Why does the storm howl inside?  Yearning to break free and tear the world apart?

Because being a queen means dealing with people who will make you mad.  People who are stupid and incompetent and will find every excuse to pick you apart.  People who just love to push your buttons until you break - or at least want to see if they can break you and confirm all the lies they have been spreading about you.

But she can’t break.  She can’t afford it.  Not now.

_Conceal, don’t feel..._

_No.  Stop thinking that._

_Get back inside the cage..._

_STOP!_

She swears she is going crazy.  All these asinine men who would love to see her snap and lose control - confirm she is a monster and cannot be tamed - are driving her insane.  She is struggling to keep her calm.  All her life she has trained for this; she should be able to handle a few stubborn, stupid men.  But they are relentless, like wolves circling her, waiting for the right moment to tear her apart limb from limb.

The conference is almost over.  Then she can return home.  To the safety of her room.  Her castle.  Her kingdom.  And hopefully enjoy some semblance of Christmas cheer after such ugly politics.

She will give one last speech.  Her last attempt to make an appeal to change their minds.  To show that she will not back down and be intimidated.  Show that she will stand by her principles and for the people she has sworn to protect and uplift because she knows in her bones that she cares more deeply than most of the pompous men at the conference.  She loves deeply, and she must convey that.

But the storm is threatening to overtake her.

She asks her sister to be present - to be by her side when she speaks.  She doesn’t care if someone protests about decorum.  She needs the support.  Anna knows her sister is not doing well emotionally at this conference.  At least the queen has the support of her sister - and her lover, ever the loyal bodyguard.

* * *

 

On the last day, the queen makes her appearance.  She has gone over the speech several times in her head.  But the storm is still present.  Demanding to be set free.  Consume the hall and coat everything in frost and ice.  Turn the whole place white.

She can’t let that happen.  Not now.

She can see the smug looks on their faces.  She has to focus her energy on what she is about to say.  There are plenty of other influential people in the room to hear her.  She can win them over - if she gets this right.  So she concentrates on displaying the side that has strengthened her reputation at home and proved to her critics that she can do the job.

When she speaks, the passion is evident.  Though she speaks evenly, there is an edge to her voice at times.  Especially when she throws shade to the men who have been nothing but a nuisance and acting like she does not matter.  She continues to demand that all present look to a higher cause.  Speaks for approaches based not on cruelty or hatred, but on empathy and compassion.  Reminds everyone how it is far better to build bridges rather than walls.  Emphasizes the importance of understanding and being willing to listen.  And the more she puts her heart into what she has to say, the stronger the storm gets.  Her emotions are taking over, but she fights to stay calm.  Just long enough to finish.

She feels the ice at her fingertips.  She clenches her hands to stop any evidence from appearing.  Anna senses a slight dip in temperature, and she glances nervously as her sister keeps talking with such passionate fury.  Nearby, Cassandra is watching, equally nervous as she can tell her lover is reaching a breaking point.

She gets her words out.  She says all that she meant to say.  She can see the faces gaping and in awe at her speech.  It just might have been successful.

But the storm is still there...

She turns and quickly walks away.  Takes her sister’s hand as she leaves the room.  Makes it out the door.  The warmth is welcome, but it’s not enough.

_Colder by the minute..._

_Just let go..._

_Don’t...don’t..._

She inhales sharply.  Hunches slightly as the magic screams to be let loose.  But instantly, Anna wraps an arm around her waist, and just as suddenly Cassandra has an arm around the other side.  They squeeze her gently, the heat from both of them banishing the cold.  She is aware of their presence - and immensely grateful.  She allows the people she loves most - her sister and her lover - to walk her down the halls.  She drapes her arms limply over their shoulders.  They take hold of her hands and keep a firm grip on her waist.  Thank goodness no one else is around to see her being half-carried like this.

* * *

 

When she gets home, she feels a lot better.  But she’s not entirely better.

So they drag her up to the mountains.  They don’t care that it’s winter and it’s cold and it’s nighttime.  They know she needs release.

“You need to get it out of your system.”

“Yeah!  Do the magic!  Like you want to freeze their butts!”

She laughs.  Her sister knows how to make her smile.

She thinks back to all those negative emotions.  Lets the storm build.  Closes her eyes and allows the magic to coil tight within her.  She glances quickly at Anna and Cassandra, who smile eagerly waiting for what’s about to happen.

She feels the magic race to her fingertips.  She smirks.

_Let it go._

A terrific explosion of snow and flurries and a powerful gust of wind envelops the place where the three women are standing.  A mini blizzard rages around them, but the storm is not intimidating or life-threatening.  More like being in a snowglobe that has been shaken vigorously.

Anna dances around, a wide grin plastered on her face in childlike wonder.  Cassandra laughs as the wind whips her hair and she feels the power of her lover’s magic.  They cheer and laugh as caricatures of the men at the conference are created and blasted with ease, confirming her barely hidden displeasure at being treated either like a child or an incompetent blonde bimbo.  They are not afraid of her.  They do not fear this storm.  They encourage her to get it all out.  Let the magic do its thing.  She allows herself to feel that frustration and anger, harness it to create something chaotic yet harmless.

_I am the storm._

And all the while, as the storm rages on, as her sister and her lover take in the raw power and magnificence of her magic, as she truly lets go and feels the much-needed release that was denied a few days ago, as she feels the magic singing and filling her being with life...

Elsa rejoices.


End file.
